


polished prizes

by bonebo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonebo/pseuds/bonebo
Summary: commission for p1ratew3nch on tumblr! <3





	

“Shh, sweet boys. You know I’ll take good care of you.”

Caitlin’s voice is a soft drawl, warmth and affection evident in equal parts in her tone as she paces around the bedroom, once again admiring her two lovely boys--her Gabriel, her Jack, her super soldiers turned playthings. How they first started this arrangement months ago, she can’t exactly remember; but that’s not important anyway. What is important to her is how her boys look right now, how they wait for her commands patiently, exactly like she taught them. They’re gorgeous, really, two perfect pictures of submission, each in their own way. 

Gabriel is on his knees and naked, soft rope holding his wrists together behind his back and a band of red silk covering his soulful eyes; the muscles in his thick thighs quiver and tense as he hears Caitlin’s footsteps, like he’s preparing himself for something, and Caitlin remembers how long it had taken for him to relax enough, go down enough, to allow for what she wanted. Not that she minds, of course; Gabriel is strong and unwilling to bow, and she knows that comes from too much time spent on the front lines, caring for others and untrusting of those who said they would reciprocate those feelings. It’s almost as if a part of him can’t entertain the thought of having to put his care in another’s hands. 

Even now Gabriel had been resistant to the bondage, at first; like he always is. Always the more stubborn of the two, needing more convincing, a sterner hand to get him to yield--but when he does, when he lets himself be broken and remolded and shaped, the trust evident in him is almost tangible and always beautiful enough to take Caitlin’s breath away. She runs her fingers through his short-cropped curls as she passes by him, and smiles at the way he rises up a little to press into her touch, already soft and sweet for her.

“Shh...not yet, pretty thing,” Caitlin gently chides, using her fingertips to push him back down. It takes only the slightest pressure on his skull for him to obey the silent command, dropping back down to the floor with a quiet thud, and she rubs behind his ear in reward for his immediate obedience. A soft sigh escapes through his nose and she can feel a fond smile creep onto her face. “That’s it, stay still. You’ll get played with soon enough.”

Gabriel whines at that, and he isn’t the only one. 

Jack kneels on the bed, his eyes bright and hyperfocused, darting between Gabriel and Caitlin like he doesn’t know who deserves his attention more. A foil to her other lover, Jack is always quick to submit, eager to please--his enthusiastic submission is more easily-won than Gabriel’s, but no less endearing, and no less treasured. He’s already sinking deep into subspace; Caitlin can tell by the glaze in his pretty blue eyes, the flush that crawls over his cheeks, down his neck. Beautiful, even in this.

Caitlin stands before him, just out of reach, her smile turning a little sharper as she commands, “Keep your hands on the bed, Jackie. Between your legs, where I can see them.” She likes the way Jack startles under her orders, like he’s expecting that his good looks and charm will keep her from disciplining him or making him obey.

Sometimes, he likes to test her, and push her just to get punished. But today, it would seem he’s not in a rebellious mood.

His fingers dig into the comforter as he obeys--settles his hands neatly between his thighs, wrists pressed up against the flushed length of his half-hard cock in a ploy to get some kind of contact. Caitlin clucks her tongue at him but allows it--for now--as she unbuttons the dark jeans that hug her slim hips.

“I just know that you’re going to be so good for me, hun,” she murmurs, her eyes on Jack’s face as she slowly works the jeans down; and she knows Jack wants to look down, knows he’s fighting himself to ignore looking at the red panties that she wears, and she smiles coyly at him as she kicks the jeans away. Next comes the silk top--unbuttoned one button at a time, showing off the pale flesh beneath--until she slides it off her shoulders, runs her hands down her body to cup her perky tits, massage them gently and sigh at the feeling.

He hasn’t broken eye contact--even though a muscle in his jaw is twitching, the corners of his eyes strained, with how hard he’s working to not look down. She smiles at him, and reaches out to ruffle his soft blonde hair, watches his eyes close a little as the tension bleeds just a little more from his face.

“Good boy.” Caitlin walks away from him--hears his whine, and tuts at him again as she reaches the dresser. She turns a sharper gaze on him, and watches him sink a little lower, almost crouching on the bed. “Jackie, hush. Be patient.”

Her boys are needy tonight, it would seem. She wonders what’s gotten them so worked up, before telling herself that it doesn’t really matter. They’re here with her and they trust her to take care of them, so she will. She’ll take care of them, all the way up to the end.

A quick rummage through the dresser and she finds what she’d been searching for--a small, remote-controlled bullet vibrator and a bottle of lube, along with a matching collar and leash made of soft black leather. As she returns to Jack’s side, she can see his perking interest, the way his cock twitches at the sight of their toys.

“That’s right, hun,” Caitlin croons, reaching up to pat his cheek fondly. His scruff rubs coarsely against her palm. “You know what’s coming, don’t you, my good boy? Let me see your ass. Bend over for me.”

He obeys fluidly; strong muscles rippling under his skin as he moves, turning to press his chest down to the bed and raise his hips. Caitlin watches him and sighs softly, feeling another little thrill of pride at how good her boys are. She runs a hand over the firm curve of his ass, gives it a light swat just to hear his breath hitch, and loves the way the fat and muscle yields to her hand. “Yes, that’s it...good boy, Jackie. Good boy.”

The lube is cold on her fingertips--cold on Jack’s hole, if the way he sucks in a sharp breath is any indicator--but his cock doesn’t flag, just hangs hard and throbbing between his legs. Caitlin reaches it to give it a stroke with one fingertip as her other hand nudges at Jack’s hole, circling his rim with slick before smoothly pushing in.

Jack whines at the intrusion, and tries to buck into the hand on his cock instead. For now, Caitlin lets him--keeps her fist loose for him to fuck slowly into, while her finger works on opening him up. By the time she’s got three working smoothly within his hole, stretching him out and making his rim supple and soft, his cock is leaking pre-cum and he’s drooling onto the bedspread.

“Here we go, Jackie,” she murmurs, as he drizzles lube over the bullet; after the stretch of her fingers, it’s easy to slide it into his hole, and she knows it’s deep enough when he lets out a soft mewl. 

“How’s that feel?” she asks, her hand pressing down between his muscular shoulders to keep him still, let him get used to the feeling. He wriggles a little, and right when he opens his mouth to speak, she thumbs the switch on the remote, turning the vibe on. Whatever Jack was going to say is lost in a choked-sounding groan as the bullet buzzes to life inside him, making the muscles in his thighs quiver and his toes curl.

Caitlin grins as she watches, idly reaching down to rub at her clit through her lacy panties. She gives Jack’s ass a fond pat before moving back in front of him, and a single finger under his chin has him lifting his head and baring his throat, letting her buckle on the collar and wrap the leash in her fist. 

“Good boy.” She leans in to press a kiss to his forehead, and delights in the weak moan the gesture of affection pulls from him--her boys are so receptive to kindness and softness, and it delights her to no end. “You ready to really have some fun now, Jackie?”

He nods--sweet thing, would probably agree to anything she asked of him, right now--and follows her tug on his leash, scrambling to his feet. With a quiet, “Stay”, Caitlin leaves him, and goes instead to Gabriel’s side, almost feeling sorry for how she’s neglected him.

“Hey, Gabi,” she murmurs, crouching down to take his face between her palms; he’s pliable in her hands, warm and soft like clay, and she rubs over the tension in his jaws as she asks him, “Did you hear how well Jackie took his prep? Were you listening, to how good he was for me?”

Gabriel nods, slowly, like he’s afraid to move his hands out of Caitlin’s grasp. She leans forward to kiss his nose--he hasn’t earned a proper kiss, yet--and feels a warm rush of affection for him, for how good he tries to be, how sweet he is for her. Even now, she can see how her boy tries to fight himself to keep from fidgeting, to keep himself still for her, his brow creased with concentration. She has to do something about that, and soon.

“You can be good too, can’t you, Gabi?” she asks, and his nod is enthusiastic this time--of course he can. She knows he can. He’d bend over backwards to please her, they both would; and it’s equally arousing and endearing. “Of course you can. Come with me, sweet thing.”

She grabs the rope holding his wrists tied, and uses it to tug him up. He’s unsteady on his feet, the muscles in his shoulders rolling as he tries to ward off the sudden dizziness, cock hanging half-hard between his thighs, and Caitlin gives him a moment to acquaint himself with standing again before tugging on the rope to move him. She beckons him forward like one might an unsteady colt--”Keep coming, Gabi, there you go”--and only stops when his knees gently hit the bed. 

Jack, still standing where Caitlin placed him, is close enough to reach out and touch Gabriel’s sweat-slick skin; but he glances at Caitlin furtively and keeps his hands by his sides, fingers twitching with how badly he craves the contact. Caitlin smiles at him. 

“Soon, Jackie,” she promises, climbing up onto the bed herself. Jack squirms at the words, huffing impatiently; and Caitlin dials up the remote suddenly, just to watch his knees shake. 

“I said, soon,” she repeats, voice a little firmer--and dials back the vibe as Jack quickly nods, his eyes screwed shut, rapid pants leaving his slack mouth. Caitlin leans forward enough to grab his leash, and gives it a tug to grab his attention. 

“Get up here behind me,” she orders, watching for only a moment as he scrambles to obey. When he’s situated behind her, his legs parted so she can feel the throbbing, sticky-wet erection smearing pre-cum against her lower back, she grabs for his hands.

His callouses are slightly rough, his palms warm as she sets them over her breasts--moans softly at the feeling of him squeezing them, rolling his fingertips over her dusky nipples, making the soft flesh firm up in interest. She reaches down for Gabriel, and grabs a fistful of his curls, guiding his face up to the wet warmth between her spread, quivering thighs.

“You two are going to make me feel good, aren’t you, boys?” she asks, as she grinds her hips up against Gabriel’s plush lips, feels the scruff of his goatee against her soft folds. Gabriel nods, and she’s sure Jack does too--both know better than to speak unless she explicitly asks for it, and she lets out a pleased hum at their continued obedience. 

Maybe she’d have to reward them, after all.

“Good.” She leans her head back against the soft muscles of Jack’s chest with a quiet sigh, as Gabriel’s tongue ventures out to lick at her outer lips with a hesitance almost akin to shyness. But in her experience with him she knows better, and wraps her legs snugly around his head, digging her heel into his shoulder to urge him closer. “Because neither of you can cum until I do.”

That seems to light the kind of fire in them that she wants. 

Gabriel redoubles his efforts with his mouth, parting her outer labia with a soft glide of his warm tongue and pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses against whatever slick parts of her he can reach. Caitlin moans quietly at his soft attentions, rolling her hips up slowly to meet each caress of Gabriel’s lips and tongue and grinding her clit against his face, her fingers weaving back into his shorn curls to hang on tight. 

While Gabriel continues his worship between her thighs, Jack laves his own attentions on Caitlin’s body. His lips find the smooth skin of her neck and kiss there, suckle and nip lightly up and down the column of her throat--always gentle, light and almost teasing, never enough to leave a mark on her fair skin. His hands trail up her sides, callouses of his fingertips rough and tickling against her ribs before they fold over her breasts, cupping and squeezing each soft mound of flesh with an appreciate hum. She sighs, arches for him--her breath stutters past her lips as his fingers catch her nipples, lightly twist and squeeze--and she shivers bodily under the full assault of her lovers’ focus and devotion, caught between the two men and unable to think of anywhere she’d rather be.

“Good boys,” she breathes, as her free hand reaches back and finds a fistful of soft blonde hair, drags Jack into an awkward kiss; he groans against her lips, then drops his head down to her shoulder and rolls his hips needily, grinding the leaking erection between his legs against her lower back. She coos at him, only able to imagine how much he aches, how badly he wants to be buried in something and fucking away.

She flicks the vibe in his ass up a notch, and the resulting keen makes her smile. Jack always did make the best noises when he was caught off guard with pleasure.

“Is that better, Jackie?” she asks, biting her lip to stifle a whine as Gabriel’s lips fasten around her clit and suck; she jerks her hips backward to break the tight seal of his mouth, thighs trembling from the intensity of the motion. Behind her, Jack is nodding like a desperate thing, like he doesn’t trust his voice to handle his words. “Would you like more, sweetheart?”

“Y-yes,” he chokes out, finally, his eyes screwed shut as color blooms darker across his cheeks, down his neck and shoulders. He’s quivering behind her, his hands fastened on her hips like he’s afraid to let go of her; like he’ll shake to pieces without her to anchor him. “M-Mistress, please….” 

“Please what, hun? You gotta be more specific…”

“Please.” Jack’s voice comes out wrecked, needy; begging, and it only makes the wetness between Caitlin’s thighs grow. She glances down to Gabriel, watches the way his beard glistens with her slick as Jack continues, “Please, let me….let me fuck--something, please, I-I need it….”

“You need it?” Caitlin bites down on her grin, lays her head back fully against Jack’s shoulder, and rolls her hips against Gabriel’s face in a sudden grind--he startles at first, rocked back by the sudden, forceful movement, but recovers quickly enough to lap between her parted lips with earnest as she continues to ride his tongue. “You need what--a warm hole to rut into? Is that it, sweetheart?”

Staring down at the lewd show between Caitlin’s thighs, captivated by the sight of Gabriel eagerly licking away at the wet cunt provided to him, it takes Jack a moment to respond. But then he’s nodding again, thumbs rubbing in circles against Caitlin’s lower back, trying to appease her. “If it pleases you, Mistress….”

Which--of course it does. They both do, just by virtue of being themselves.

Caitlin hums quietly, like she’s considering it, like she isn’t going to give him what he wants this time; it’s worth the extra wait just to feel Jack shudder again behind her, hear his thin, reedy whine as he agonizes over her decision. His hands don’t stop working, kneading and massaging over her breasts and plucking at her nipples in the way she’s taught him feels best for her, and she tells herself it’s only his devoted affections that make her yield so quickly.

“Well...I suppose.” Jack’s cock twitches again, smearing a sticky line of pre-cum across her lower back, and she huffs, amused by his enthusiasm. Caitlin reaches down again to put a hand on Gabriel’s forehead, halting him in his rapid, eager licking and pushing him away gently. “You have both been good today. It’s only fair that you get a reward, I figure.”

Gabriel’s head jerks up at the mention of a reward. He whines again--just as broken as Jack is, even though he tries to hide it--before grinding his thighs together, trying to rub them against his cock and shivering at the unsatisfying friction it provides. 

“Please...” His beard is soaked with Caitlin’s slick, leaving him looking so vulnerable it nearly breaks her heart--the amount of trust he has in her is overwhelmingly endearing. “Please,” he repeats, as if saying it again would make her hasten her decision; like waiting for her word is the worst torture he’s ever enduring. She can see the minute shifts of his eyes under the blindfold, nearly sense the fear held within him.

“Shh...” Caitlin curls herself up a little bit to rub once more at Gabriel’s soft curls, willing the tension out of him and smiling at the way he relaxes minutely under her touch, the way the muscles tightened in his neck ease with her attentions. “You’ll get your treat soon, hun. I promise. Jackie?”

And he looks at her immediately, expectantly, ready to do anything she asks of him--ready to please. Caitlin smiles at him, reaches up with her free hand to pet through his hair, scratches over his scalp with her fingertips.

“Be a dear and get up behind Gabi, will you?” she asks, sitting up a little straighter and bracing one arm behind her to keep herself upright. “Hold him up for me too. Be gentle with him, though.”

It’s a bit of an awkward shuffle to rearrange themselves to her satisfaction. She directs Jack to the floor, to help Gabriel scoot forward until his face is pressed even more snugly up against her slicked-up pussy; once Gabriel is steady on his knees Jack starts to adjust himself, moving until his cock is sandwiched between the muscled curves of Gabriel’s ass, nestled snugly in his humid crack. Both of them are panting, quiet huffs of breath that are loud in the room and betray how desperate they are for more, eager for what Caitlin is about to allow them to have.

If they are good.

Gabriel shivers when she touches his cheek, dragging her fingernails lightly across the stubble of his beard just to watch him blindly turn into her hand. The bottle of lube is still within reach and she grabs for it, running her thumb over Gabriel’s lips and smiling at the tiny, adoring kisses he adorns it with. Above them both, Jack’s hips roll in slow, uncertain thrusts through the sweaty crack of Gabriel’s ass, his eyes glazed over and unfocused with his need. 

The cap cracks open, starling all three of them with how loudly it sounds in the quiet din of the room. Caitlin chuckles at all of their nerves, amused by how even now they manage to find a way to be skittish, and keeps her smile as she hands the bottle off to Jack.

“Be generous, Jackie. It’s been a while for our sweet boy here.” Caitlin scratches under Gabriel’s chin, nails scritching against the coarse hairs there as Jack hums an affirmation. Caitlin can tell the second that Jack’s started his prep work, because Gabriel jolts upright, a muscle in his jaw suddenly clenching as he bites down on a keen.

“I said easy, Jack,” Caitlin warns, gaze cutting up to find Jack looking ashamed--it’s a fairly cute look on his flushed, sweaty face, but not appropriate here. She clucks her tongue in disapproval. “Be kind to him.” She glances down again, running her gaze over the tight lines of Gabriel’s face, watching his lips part on a breathy, strained noise. “Gabi...is he hurting you, hun?”

Gabriel shakes his head in swift denial, something in his actions and the tension of his muscles almost desperate. Caitlin huffs a little at it, her fingers moving to card through his sweaty hair instead; she has half a mind to say something, but trusts her boys to tell her if things get too rough or they need a break.

It’s only fair, after all. Their trust goes both ways.

And from the way he sounds, Gabriel is enjoying himself--soft little pants leaving his lips as he rolls his hips backward into Jack’s hand, against Jack’s wrist. Caitlin can glance down his body and see the hard length of his cock, flushed dark and straining, arched up against his belly and smearing pre-cum into the wiry hairs littered there. 

“Does that feel good, Gabi?” she asks, voice soft and adoring as she watches her boys; admires the slackness in Gabriel’s face as he moans his reply, the way Jack has folded himself over Gabriel’s back, pressing kisses along his sweaty shoulders and the back of his neck like he’s starving for a taste of the other man. They’re beautiful like this, she realizes again. 

Beautiful, and all hers, to enjoy and use as she deems fit. She thanks all of her lucky stars above that they’ve agreed to this arrangement--that they trust her enough to let themselves go, and let her see them at their most vulnerable.

“Here, here...hey now, you can’t be slacking now, Gabi, c’mon…” Caitlin’s stroking fingers tighten just a hair, enough to tug Gabriel’s face back toward the glistening folds of her pussy. His tongue all but falls from his mouth, licking up her slit with a broad swipe of warm and wet, and she lets out a shuddering moan at the physical pleasure to accompany the erotic display. “There you go, good boy--Jackie, be a dear and quit teasing him, would you…?”

Jack nods, biting on his bottom lip as he moves. Caitlin can hear Gabriel’s whine, muffled by the lips of her labia as Jack’s fingers pull away; to soothe him, she coos his name softly and pets through his sweaty curls, tightening her thighs around his head when he sucks on her clit with a little extra pressure. She looks away only when she hears Jack’s huff of exertion, watches him as he lines himself up behind the generous mounds of Gabriel’s ass.

It’s easy to know when Jack’s started to fit himself in--between his strained moan and Gabriel’s reedy keen, the way they both tremble--and Caitlin gives them both a moment to adjust to the new sensations before she urges them into action. The control in her hand is tapped again, and she smiles breathlessly at the way Jack shudders when the vibe is kicked up to its highest setting.

“C’mon now, darlings,” she murmurs, propping a hand behind her to better support herself so she can watch the stuttering push of Jack’s hips as he seats himself deeper into Gabriel, the way Gabriel’s face slackens on his muffled cry against her folds. “Be good--you know you can’t get off until I do…”

They both nod--Gabriel enthusiastically, the scratchy edges of his goatee rubbing against Caitlin’s pussy and sparking electric sensation through her. Caitlin keeps her hand on the back of his head with her fingers nestled into his hair to urge him along, keep him on track; but ultimately it isn’t needed. He laps at her cunt with the eagerness of a man starving, moaning every time one of Jack’s harder thrusts forces his face to press deeper into the slickness of her pussy, makes his nose bump and rub against her clit. Her wetness has started to seep into the fabric of the blindfold, turning the red fabric darker with her juices--she can only imagine the smell, how heady her scent must be in Gabriel’s nose, thick enough for him to taste on his tongue. 

“...fuck.” Jack’s voice is strained and harsh over the sound of their combined heavy breathing, Caitlin’s occasional moan or Gabriel’s whine. He looks over the expanse of Gabriel’s body to meet Caitlin’s soft grey eyes, and breathlessly tells her, “I’m--close, Mistress, please--”

“Not yet, Jackie,” she breathes, “Not yet.” She tips her head back with a low groan as Gabriel fastens his lips around her clit and suckles at it, insistent--she can feel her own orgasm approaching quickly, spurred on by his attentions. “Wait--nn--be a good boy for me, sweetheart, wait--”

Jack bites his lip harder and clutches at the meat of Gabriel’s hips, digging his fingers in hard enough to make his dark skin blanch; but he nods mindlessly in agreement to her decision, trying to slow the roll of his hips against the cushion of Gabriel’s ass, trying to wait until he’s given permission to finish. 

It doesn’t take long--just Gabriel’s lips nibbling against Caitlin’s clit, Jack’s desperate moans, the smell of their combined sex in the air--and Caitlin’s arching up against Gabriel’s face, gripping at his hair desperately and riding out her orgasm with a long, drawn-out cry. Her fluids gush over Gabriel’s lips and dribble into the coarse hairs of his goatee, staining him further with her scent; she thrills at the thought of it, of marking him as hers. 

Still left reeling from the strength of her climax, she’s startled by Jack’s sudden, urgent whine, his whimper of “Mistress…!” 

She cracks open her eyes to watch him, considering the desperate flexing of his fingers on Gabriel’s hips and the sweat beaded along his brow, the way his lower lip is caught, bitten-red and swollen, between his teeth--then she smiles tiredly and nods. “Go ahead, sweetheart. Cum for me.”

It’s like Jack’s release pulls the strength from his body; like his resolve to please Caitlin had been the only thing keeping him upright. He folds himself over Gabriel’s back and lets his head drop to rest against Gabriel’s shoulder, lips parted in a breathy moan as his hips rut forward faster, faster, until coming to a stuttering halt flush against the firm, muscled cheeks of Gabriel’s ass. He groans low and ragged as he spends himself inside the clutching warmth of Gabriel’s hole, hips twitching at the dual sensations of the slick heat around his cock and the vibe still buzzing away inside him--blearily reaches around to fumble for Gabriel’s cock, still hanging hard and needy between his legs, and finishes him off with a few quick, clumsy strokes.

They all come down slowly. The vibe is switched off and pulled from Jack’s body, but after that they can focus exclusively on their aftercare. Gabriel is seen to first, with Jack holding him against his chest as Caitlin frees his arms, massages slim fingers into the marks left behind by the rope; the blindfold comes next, and Gabriel whimpers as it’s pulled away, soothed only by Caitlin’s whispered cooing in his ear and Jack’s warm, broad hands stroking along his quivering thighs.

“There he is,” Caitlin murmurs, voice warm as she cups Gabriel’s face in her hands, presses a kiss to his forehead. His eyes are still hazy, looking at her with some kind of half-aware adoration, and she feels another overbearing rush of affection for him. “You back with us, sweetheart? You okay?”

He nods--slow, like he’s drugged, looking around the room in a kind of daze--and Caitlin pets through his hair with a faint smile. She knows he’ll be truly back soon enough, under the gentle care of both her and Jack. She glances up to the other man, catches his eye when he looks up from Gabriel’s face.

“Take him to the shower, would you, hun?” Caitlin scritches her fingers along the bottom of Gabriel’s chin, feeling the tackiness of her own fluids starting to dry in his beard. “I’ll be along in just a moment...gotta recover, for a minute. That was really strong.”

Jack just nods slightly and stands, a little unsteady on his feet. She can see the way his knees shake, the muscles in his thighs quivering with the task of getting up, but--like the super soldier he was made to be--she knows he can handle the strain. Slowly, carefully, he helps Gabriel to his feet too, murmuring in his ear soft coos of encouragement. From where she sits, Caitlin can hardly make out the words; but she has a feeling that Gabriel isn’t paying much attention to what’s being said either.

She watches them both hobble unsteadily toward the bathroom, and sits back with a soft huff, closing her eyes; their image, so thoroughly used and sated for her, stays burned on the back of her eyelids. She can’t chase it away, and realizes with a faint chuckle that she doesn’t even want to entertain the thought.

They’re her boys, she tells herself.

Her lovely, beautiful boys.


End file.
